Propósitos de año nuevo
by xSouh
Summary: Sakura estaba realmente aburrida en aquella fiesta de año nuevo, hasta que encontró a un ninja que decidió que no necesitaba empezar el año para empezar a trabajar en sus propósitos. ITASAKU. Leve mención SasuNaru. ONESHOT.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

**Sakura estaba realmente aburrida en aquella fiesta de año nuevo, hasta que encontró a un ninja que decidió que no necesitaba empezar el año para empezar a trabajar en sus propósitos. ITASAKU. **

**xSouh**

**Propósitos de año nuevo **

Jugó con la bebida en su copa, haciendo girar el cristal mientras veía como las burbujas del vino espumoso reventaban, era divertido, mucho más que el resto de la fiesta. Era la primera vez que se podía sentar desde que llegó, perdió la cuenta del número de personas que se habían acercado a saludarla y si tuviera que ser sincera, sus zapatillas nuevas de cinco pulgadas no eran lo suficientemente cómodas para estar escuchando halagos de personas que solo buscaban una unión que los catapultara a la punta de la pirámide burocrática del país del fuego.

Casi miró con recelo a Naruto y Sasuke, que estaban del otro lado del salón charlando junto a Shikamaru con dos personas que la pelirosa identificó como lideres de clanes menores.

―Te vez cansada, Sakura-san. Podría llevarte a tu casa después de los fuegos artificiales. ― Sakura ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verle a la cara, las cosas se habían vuelto molestas para ella desde que la guerra terminó y meses después sus dos compañeros de equipo aparecieron públicamente como pareja.

Ella no estaba en contra, no existía persona que fuera más consciente de la extraña relación de esos dos que la Haruno y eso tampoco la hizo sentirse excluida de lo que sea que compartieran los tres. Su amor infantil por Sasuke no nublaba el hecho que quisiera que esos dos fueran felices, pero la incertidumbre que rodeaba al equipo siete, donde ella era la pareja de alguno de los dos sirvió como escudo para cualquiera que solo quisiera usar a la delicada dama del equipo del Jinchuriki y el ultimo Uchiha.

El ultimo Uchiha que no era el último Uchiha.

Lo que llevaba a Sakura al tema principal que la mayoría de la sala cuchicheaba: Uchiha Itachi estaba ahí, había vuelto con el permiso de la propia Hokage y el consejo de líderes de los clanes.

―Gracias por la oferta, pero puedo irme sola. ―le sonrió al hombre frente a ella, aunque sus ojos solo lo vieron por medio segundo, enfocándose en varios metros atrás de él, en el balcón. ―Disculpa.

Como discípula de Tsunade, Sakura se enteró de toda la verdad sobre el hermano mayor de Sasuke, la historia parecía sacada de uno de esos libros que Jiraya había adorado escribir y no podía entender el misterio que ese hombre le causaba.

Caminó hasta la barandilla, recargando los antebrazos en la madera helada, la brisa fresca le causó un escalofrió cuando chocó en sus hombros desnudos, pero que la música fuera solo un murmullo lejano valía la pena.

―¿Suficiente de ser social por una noche? ―bromeó el hombre de cabellos negros, Sakura parpadeó, teniendo la excusa para verlo mejor, el viento hacía que pequeños mechones ondearan aunque al final siempre volvieran a formar una cola de caballo perfecta.

―Suficiente por el resto del año. ―rio, enfocándose de nuevo en las luces de la aldea.

―Entonces que bueno que quede poco para que termine.

―Tal vez deba convertirme en investigadora en una sala muy oculta dentro del hospital. ―agregó, cansada mientras tomaba un buen trago de su copa ya casi vacía.

―La mitad de las personas en esta sala piensan que serás parte del consejo cuando Naruto-san se convierta en hokage, el otro cincuenta por cierto cree firmemente que terminaras en una oficina en el hospital, la del director siendo más específicos.

―Y yo creo que eres el Uchiha más hablador que he conocido.

―Kakashi-san podría opinar distinto.

―¿Y tu qué es lo que crees?

―Creo que es bueno que el Consejo de Ancianos Uchiha ya no exista.

―¿Porqué?

―Porque ellos pensaban que una buena esposa Uchiha debe ser un ama de casa devota a su familia, así que cualquiera cosa que decidas, estará bien para mí.

Itachi Uchiha sonrió, sin saber si la chica frente a él estaba sonrojada o solo así la hacían parecer las decenas de fuegos artificiales que llenaron el cielo indicando el inicio de un nuevo año, aunque el no había esperado que fueran las doce para comenzar a trabajar en sus propósitos.

**69696969696969696**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


End file.
